Saving Madeline Usher
by autumnrose2010
Summary: Despite what her brother Roderick had said, Philip knew that Madeline was still alive and that he had to find her before it was too late...
1. Escaping The Flames

Frantically, I ran down corridor after corridor in the hopeless maze that made up the basement. I knew that she was still alive, and that I had to find her. No matter how long it took, I refused to give up.

At last I heard an unearthly scream that nearly took my breath away, and coming into a small alcove, I saw her standing there, covered in blood, her eyes dark pools of madness.

"Let's get out of here! There's no time to lose!" I shouted, grabbing her arm and dragging her toward the exit.

"Roderick!" she screamed.

"It's too late! There's no time to go back!" I told her. Reaching the exit at last, I threw my entire weight against the door and managed to get it open far enough to push Madeline out before squeezing through myself. Once outside, I grabbed Madeline's hand and ran with her until we were a safe distance away.

"Roderick's still in there!" Madeline cried. She lunged for the burning mansion, but I held her back.

"It's too late, Madeline! Can't you see? The entire house is engulfed in flames!"

"No! No!" Madeline screamed, burying her face in her hands.

"Madeline, darling, listen to me." I held both her arms as I spoke gently to her, trying to calm her. "Your brother was an evil man. He tried to kill you. He put you in a casket knowing that you were still alive and hoping you'd suffocate!"

She looked at me uncomprehendingly.

"It's true, Madeline. I'm so sorry to have to tell you, but it's true. It really happened."

"It was so dark," Madeline said in a tiny voice. "I was all alone. I couldn't get out. I _couldn't...get...out. _I pushed up on the lid and saw a tiny slant of light. I pushed with all my might until the opening was big enough to crawl through. I was so scared, Philip. I was..._so...scared."_

"I know, darling." I held her and tried to comfort her as well as I could. "But it's all over now. It's all over, and you're finally free."

We both watched as the once-mighty House of Usher collapsed in on itself, totally gutted.

"But where shall I go, Philip? What shall I do?"

"I'm taking you back to Boston with me." I took her hand and walked with her to my waiting carriage. "Together we'll make a brand new start. I love you, Madeline."

"I love you too, Philip."

I helped her up into the carriage, and we were on our way.


	2. Safe At Last

All the way to Boston, Madeline huddled against me, clinging to me. I felt her body shaking and was filled with love and tenderness for her. I couldn't even begin to imagine the horror of what she'd just endured, awakening inside a casket, the horror of her situation gradually dawning upon her as she realized that she was utterly alone in the dark.

"You'll never be alone again, Madeline," I assured her. "From now on I'll always be at your side."

At last we arrived at my home in Boston. Madeline had fallen into an exhausted sleep during the journey. Tenderly I gathered her into my arms, carried her into the house, and lay her on the bed. I covered her with a quilt before dropping into the bed myself and falling asleep almost immediately.

The sun's rays hit me full in the face when I awakened the following morning. I looked over at Madeline and saw that she was still fast asleep. Quickly, before she could awaken and realize that we were in bed together, I arose and dressed.

I was in the kitchen eating breakfast when Madeline stumbled into the room rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"There was a fire," I told her. "The House of Usher burned down. Roderick's gone. You're safe now, my love. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Where am I?"

"You're in my home in Boston. Hopefully it will soon be your home as well." I took both her hands into my own. "I love you, Madeline Usher. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Philip." Tears of joy filled her eyes as she came to me and I embraced her tightly.

* * *

We went to the judge right away. He listened as we repeated our vows, then pronounced us husband and wife. Madeline cried tears of joy.

"It really is going to be all right now, isn't it, Philip?" she asked me.

"Of course it's going to be all right," I assured her. "We're finally together, and away from that cursed house. You're going to be just fine, Madeline. I'll take good care of you."

Arm in arm, we returned to my home. _Our _home, now.

"I hope that it pleases you," I told her. "I know it's much smaller than what you're accustomed to."

"It's lovely!" she exclaimed. "I love how the windows let in the sunshine."

"You haven't had nearly enough sunshine in your life, have you?" I asked tenderly. "That's all right. I'll make it up to you."

I took her hand and led her into the bedroom, where I began to kiss and caress her. I felt her tremble beneath my touch.

"It's all right," I murmured, hugging and kissing her some more until I felt her relax. Soon she was moaning with desire.

"I want you, Philip," she begged. I felt my own desire burning inside me as, with trembling hands, I unfastened her dress and let it fall. Slowly, I removed each additional article of clothing until she stood before me naked.

"God, you're beautiful," I whispered. Quickly I removed my own clothing, and we lay on the bed and began to make love. As my sweet Madeline and I became one, I knew that the horror was finally over, that Madeline was at last free from the madness that had cursed her family for so long. My love would save her.


End file.
